


I Can't Believe It's Slenderverse in 2018

by aurelianOceans



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurelianOceans/pseuds/aurelianOceans
Summary: Really short ficlets I decided to upload. No real upload schedule.





	I Can't Believe It's Slenderverse in 2018

This wasn’t a new occurence to anyone. Never was, and never will be. Considering Toby’s constant antics, and how people respond to them. Of course sometimes it went to more of an extreme than usual. For example, this time. As Toby laid on the ground with multiple broken bones, with Brian and EJ stood in the doorway, just wondering what he did now. And about 3 stories up, stood Tim. He was proud of his work. 

“Tic tac, what did you do now?” Brian said, albeit quietly. He knew WHO got Toby into this state, but how is a different question. 

He coughed up a storm and said “I didn’t do anything wrong! It was all him” Toby pointed to the sky, as Tim waved from the roof. EJ just waved back at him, telling him to come down. 

After about a minute, Tim came down and Brian just looked at him. Tim nodded, “Alright, alright so here’s what happened this time”

 

\--

 

Tim was walking to the kitchen, grabbing some food for himself. He heard footsteps behind him and he knew one of two people were there- The Resident Asshole, or Toby. 

“TIMMY!” He heard someone behind him yell. The answer was it was Toby. 

“Can’t you call me by something better, preferably NOT a nickname”  Tim replied, moving his mask slightly to shove a small snack in his mouth. Toby huffed and thought for a moment.

“Alright, I’ve got something WAY better!” Toby smiled under his bandana.

“You realize what will happen depending on what you say, right Tobias?”

‘Yeah yeah whatever,  _ Timsky. _ ” Toby grinned stupidly, and Tim immediately stopped in his tracks. Tim turned, and took his mask off. He was scowling, and Toby knew he was in for it now. Immediate instinct was to run, and he did. 

Tim chased him up to the roof, with the same scowl. Toby raised his arms as a white flag, saying that Tim didn’t have to do this. A typical last defense. Tim wouldn’t have it as he threw Toby over his shoulder, moving to the edge of the roof. While Toby WAS taller than Tim, he was a lot weaker. And so Tim threw Toby over the edge. 

 

\--

 

“So you did deserve it”

“I DID NOT”


End file.
